Lock and Key: The 125th Annual Hunger Games
by DancerForLife1122
Summary: This years quarter quell is to show that not everything is possible each tribute will be chained to another that is not from their district and around the arena will be a key for each lock. If your partner that you are chained to is killed you have to drag their body around until you find the key. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour.
1. A Lost War

**A lost war**

The point of my arrow shifts upwards. I release the string. President Coins bewildered face meets my eyes as an arrow barely skims her shoulder. I never miss.

Never.

Why did I miss now? That's the one question I'll never know the answer to. In the stunned reaction that follows, I'm aware of one sound. Snows laughter. An awful gurgling cackle accompanied by an eruption of foamy blood when the coughing begins. I see him bend forward, spewing out his life, until the guards block him from my sight.

"Goodnight," I whisper to my bow in my hand and feel it go still. I raise my left arm and twist my neck down to rip off the pill on my sleeve. The world goes blank as I chew the pill up and swallow losing each of my senses one by one.

Each of the victors was executed one by one as the country was once again plagued by the hunger games.

**This was how they lost the war. Head to my profile to submit a tribute and I'll only accept PMs.**

**May the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favour.**


	2. The Drawing Of The Card

**Hey guys I'm here to inform you that the SYOT will be starting soon. Yay! I need a few more tributes though. Female spots are all full. The spots that are available are:**

**District 2 (All are male spots)**

**District 3**

**District 4**

**District 8**

**Here is the drawing of the card. It's from a capitol persons perspective.**

As president Sana flips through the centuries worth of quarter quells I fell excitement grow in my being, the quells are _always_ the best game. Watching tributes go through even more misery than normal is the _best_. A smile slowly creeps onto his face as he rips the card out of the little box and pushes the little girl dressed in pink off of the stage.

"Anyone up for a cup of tea?" He asks ever the joker. The crowd got roudy with frustration and he held his hands up as if to surrender.

"This years quarter quell if to show that districts must unite each tribute will be chained to another that is not from their district and around the arena will be a key for each lock. If your partner that is chained is killed you have to drag their body around until you find the key. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour," excitement course through my veins this Hunger Games was going to be great!

**What do you think I know I didn't tell you about this but it seems exciting don't you think. Feel free to submit more tributes!**


	3. District 1 Reaping

District 1: Alpha Dream

"Get up!" My horrible mother Erelia snaps. Well she wasn't really my mother me and my twin brother, Beta, were abandoned when we were babies the Darkus couple found us and took us in but they didn't take care of us Cel our maid and cook and Audreo our butler who was a previous victor took care of us.

"Come on love you don't want that old bag punishing you again," Cel starts to get me out of bed. Last time I played up I was bashed against the kitchen counter by my adoptive father Monolith after one of our most memorable pranks the frog infestation.

"She used to be a beautiful soul and face you know, then she married Monolith," I gave a laugh and Cel looked at me like I was insane.

"Beautiful, please I could wipe all of her beauty off with a Kleenex," She looked amused but as Darkus walked past she put her head down and scurried away.

"Alpha! Beta!" My half-dressed brother slides down the railing of the staircase casually. Darkus looks completely unamused. "You two are volunteering this year. It would give something back for our kindness when we took you in all those years ago," He walked off and I snorted.

"Kids!" Audreo called "I won the games when I was twelve. You two are seventeen and a lot more intelligent than I was, you can win this thing,"

"But only one can win Audreo, that means one dies," Beta cries as I sit on the bench.

"It's a quarter quell you never know and Cel just cleaned that," He says in a matter-of-factly tone and I jump down.

"Love, your clothes are on your bed," I smile at Beta and sprint up the stairs. I dress in the outfit Cel has laid out for me; a pair of skinny white jeans, a silvery lilac tank top, a lilac flower in my hair and lilac sandals.

I meet Beta out in the hallway and give him the little ring that I bought for him a while back but never gave him. He smiles and laughs then hands me a little box with the same ring in it. I was very touched that he bought me something.

"You're coming out alive," He whispers looking at how intricately his name was engraved into the ring mine was an exact copy except it said Alpha.

"No, you are," I throw myself into his arms as Monolith clears his throat.

"Beta go and get ready I swear if you make us late and we miss it I'll kill you," He growls

"Don't talk to him like that," I snap at him and he looks at me with such pure rage that I almost ran for it but I just stared back with equal rage.

"_Don't talk to him like that," _ He mocks in such a high pitch voice that sounds nothing like my own "I'll talk to him how ever I like you little brat, now get out!" I don't move an inch someone was going to get hurt and I can guarantee it wasn't going to be me.

"No!" He hated that word when it wasn't coming out of his mouth but I didn't care he had provoked me and now he was going to pay.

"Time to go dearys," Cel announced just as I balled my hands into fists and began to raise them. She grabbed my arm and then warned me in a hurried whisper "Love, that isn't a good move if you're nice to him he'll probably sponsor you," I nodded and walked out the door and waiting for Monolith.

"Sorry daddy, I'm just stressed," He looks convinced and I smirk as I walk down to Beta and link arms with him.

"Just in case, here's a knife," I hand him a knife and he stuffs it in his pocket.

"A knife? I hate knives," he mutters under his breath. I roll my eyes and sign in not even jumping like most of the other pathetic teenagers normally do when they draw blood. I say my goodbyes to everyone and walk to the eighteen year old section it's roped off at the edge so I stand right at the entrance making sure I have the best spot to run from several girls try to push in front of me but I manage to get back around them. As the escort runs onto stage several of the past victors sit up excited for the new meat.

"Ladies First," Hattie, I think, calls. I sprint from my spot and a girl who runs up from the seventeen year old section tries to challenge me. I hear a satisfying crunch as my foot connects with her nose, certainly breaking it. She holds her nose as blood pours out of it looking very surprised, I smirk and walk up the steps to the stage.

"What's your name, darling?" Hattie asks.

"Alpha Dream!" I cry proudly "Because I am the Alpha, yes that's right child whose nose I just broke, I am the Alpha," The escort takes the microphone back and I screw my face up behind her. She walks over to the boys bowl and is just about to reach in when my brother comes running up the stage one of the other boys grabs him by the back of the shirt and he spins around and impales the knife in his side. He rips the knife out of the boy cleans it on some random guy and shoves it back in his pocket.

"Well, that was exciting. What is your name?" She chirps.

"Beta Dream," He announces "Me and My sister, Alpha, will bring pride to this district!" The whole district cheers except for the guy that my brother stabbed and the whose nose I broke. We take a bow and are hurried into the justice building.

District 1: Beta Dream

I didn't sleep last night it was too exciting; I knew I was volunteering unlike Alpha who was completely oblivious to that fact. Cel found me sitting at the window in the morning I knew I looked like a mess because she pushed me straight into the bathroom and closed the door I heard her rummaging through my clothes as I turned the water on.

I few minutes later I step out of the bathroom and put my underclothes on then as I hear Monolith scream

"Alpha! Beta!" I quickly throw pants on. I ran out of my room and slide down the banister like I always did. But this time it felt special; probably because it would be the last time I did it in this house, either way. I impatiently fidgeted as Monolith was speaking wanting nothing more than to get into those games and win. I sprinted back upstairs as I was threatened by Monolith not really scared just excited to get moving finally.

Once I had finally gotten into the silvery suit I did my hair; just sort of tousled it really. As Cel herded me down stairs my blood started pumping really fast I knew that was excitement and fear but it was still quite strange as I am never this way. I guess I don't try to volunteer each year though.

"Ready brother?" Alpha asks with a smile I nod and she frowns "What is wrong with your hair?" I roll my eyes and laugh of course that's what Alpha would be thinking about. She fixes it and gives an approving nod.

"Excited, Sis?" I ask trying to fill the silence that had overtaken us as we walked to the district center.

"Of course! I mean I'm a bit nervous and worried because only one comes out but other than that I'm pumped!" She rambles. I nod the exact same thoughts going through my head. We sign in and I give her one last smile before we file off to our roped sections.

"Good luck!" I call out to her she smiles and positions herself at the right at the front.


	4. District 2 Reaping

**I disliked the way I set out the last reaping so this one will be a little different.**

District 2: Jinx Wolfe

A cold smile came across my mother's face as the dummy I was currently working with or should I say destroying had its limbs ripped off. These dummies were designed to be as lifelike as possible so they had bones and muscles and you had to hit the right spot to 'kill' them.

"That was very well done Jinx. Is that the eighth for this morning?" She asks only concerned about how well I'll do in the games. Questions like '_How are you?' 'Did you have fun at school?' 'What did you do today?' _would never be caught dead coming out of my mother's mouth.

"Tenth," Alister mutters.

"Even better then," My mother snaps as Alister sneers. Those two absolutely hated each other. "You'll win these games for sure! Emerald, Stone and Koda weren't worthy to be in the games, you are," I smiled my mother never praised me.

"It'll be funny when you die," My brat of a younger sister snorted.

"But she won't because we have a victor in this room I can feel it," My mother announced a sparkle lighting up in her eyes.

"But she will! With that hair you could find her anywhere, plus you said the same thing about Emerald, Stone _and_ Koda," Sapphire smirks knowing she was right. My hair was that red that it would be quite easy to spot.

"You know she is in the room," I growl three seconds away from putting my hand around Sapphires throat.

"We have to get ready for the reaping and you stink," Sapphire wrinkles her nose up in disgust. I roll my eyes put my sword back and head upstairs for lunch.

The warm water runs over my face as I step into the shower although it burns a little, I like it. I don't want to volunteer but in order to protect Zane and Sapphire I have to. It might even bring some honor to Emerald, Stone and Koda. Sooner or later someone will start banging on the wall to get out, so I turn the water off and dry.

A beautiful dress is sitting on my bed its silver with a white design across it and is floor length. I walk down the stairs and my mother hands me a pair of her black high heels. I slip them on and fasten my locket around my neck.

"Take it off," My mother growls and reaches for my neck, I slip away and brush through my hair keeping it out of my face with a white headband.

District 2: Arden Ithaca

Rage over takes my hands as I began the next drawing for my collections. In the next few minutes across the page is a tribute at his knees with a sword through his back like a skewer, a girl is holding her hands out as a pack of mutts tear her apart and a child being ripped from her mother and getting a mace to the head. Everything is tinted with red: blood, death, sorrow. I push my desk chair back and get up going across the street to the training center. I can't get it out of my system, rage just over takes me, the dummy didn't stand a chance. It was the day all those years ago when it all happened.

"You're Arden right?" An eighteen year old boy asks; I think his sister was that red headed girl, Jinx.

"Yeah, that's me," I reply as the kopis I am holding slides through the dummy. He nods and walks away leaving me with Julius.

"How are you Thinker?" He asks knowing what's on my mind.

"Perfect Julius, It's not like Father, Mother, Emilia and May were killed on this exact day nine years ago," I growl venting my frustration.

"Are you going to volunteer?" He quietly asks.

"Yes! I will not be that _weak_ little boy anymore!" I yell just wanting to sit back down at my desk and draw or write.

"But Arden, what happens if,"

"It won't! Now I would greatly appreciate if you left me alone," I snap, he looks at me for a second then walks sulkily off. _He's pathetic_ I think to myself as the knife I am holding once again finds it mark.

"Calm down Thinker, calm down, it's not his fault," I say to myself. I set the knife down and wipe the sweat that had gathered on my forehead off. It was nine years to the day that my life fell apart.

_Julius knew my sister May had been raped but after she begged him for countless hours no to tell he finally agreed. He should've told someone, I think he blamed himself for her death, my nine year old self worried about her she was always out and when I did see her she always had a bruise somewhere. My father broke down as he went outside, her body was laying there cold and lifeless. It got worse my father went to the pub to drink away his sorrows and was killed but a drunk peacekeeper. _

"_Please don't volunteer Julius," I heard my mother begging him he was stubborn though so I knew there was no point. My mother begged and begged, then cursed him when he volunteered anyway._

"_How could you?!" She spat the moment she saw him, he shrugged patted me on the back and walked out to the peacekeepers leaving my pregnant mother in a spell of rage. We walked back to the house and my mother cried out calling for a healer. I ran as fast as my legs could take me to the apothecary shop to get a healer._

"_My mother," I panted. The shop keeper called someone out and they followed me to our house. A few hours later she passed, Emilia lived for four days after that and caught something incurable. I was sent to live with the mayor until my brother came back, a victor._

I often thought about that, more specifically about how I could've changed it or at least saved more than just one. But after Julius got back he struggled with depression particularly how if he told May, Father and maybe even Emilia would still be alive.

"Time to get ready for the reaping, Thinker" A voice called, I nod and begin the long walk back to my house in the victors village. I figure I don't smell that badly so I just dress straight in my reaping clothes: a long sleeve t-shirt, a pair of jeans and black boots.

Julius smiles and pats me on the back muttering something like '_you'll do good' _I nod and thank him hoping he's right.

Jinx Wolfe

I stand in the 17 year old section preparing to fight anyone who gets in my way. The escort walks onto the stage and begins talking but I zone her out easily and begin searching the crowd for Alister.

I'm so distracted that when she calls out a name and someone tries to push past me I jump and run like I'm being fired at. Even though I'm very fit I was puffing by the time I was on stage. The escort taps her foot impatiently as I get my breath back.

"What's your name," She asks rather tiredly.

"Jinx Wolfe!" She rips the microphone out of my hand and I ball my fists up to stop from hitting her in the face. A rather strong guy named Arden is or should I say was my district partner he looked like he could take whatever the arena threw at him, I made a mental note not to get on the wrong side of that guy.

Arden Ithaca

Jinx looks deadly but that's only one way to describe her. Remi bores me through the whole reaping and her incessant chatter just irritates me. I only tune in when the actual people are being reaped.

"Denver Leor!" She calls a scrawny 12 year old whimpers as he recognizes his name.

I sneak up to stage when a giant of an 18 year old who I was walking in front of grunts something unintelligible and takes a swing at me. I duck and plunge a knife into his stomach not bothering to retrieve it.

"Move you peasants!" My brother calls from the stage, everyone clears a path for me and I casually walk up to stage giving my brother a high-five as I go.

"Well shake hands you two," Remi whispers. Jinx takes my hand and we hold on for a second to long.


	5. District 3 Reaping

**Thanks to Blue Eyes Arch Angel, I want to write faster when I get reviews.**

District 3: Xenia Castillo

"_Xenia, where are you?" my worried godmother Perl whispers._

"_I'll be home soon." I hang up and continue tampering with the gun I've found. 'Screw the peacekeepers' as much as I try to stop it the words keep replaying in my head until I find myself tearing some of the components out of the gun._

"_Yes! I had it, it's probably just been left somewhere," the peacekeeper growls into his phone before he slams it against the wall. I gasp quietly and push the gun back to where found it scurrying underneath the large desk in the corner of the room. Pieces of paper fly everywhere as I bump my head against the desk. He gets an evil gleam in his eye as he picks his gun up and aims it at me._

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are."_

_He fires toward the wooden desk and I hear the gun explode, from pressure probably. I hear his screams and his body fall to the ground with a thump. Smoke swirls around the room suffocating me and tongues of flame lick the wall and ground. Coughing begins to wrack my body and I crawl out from underneath the desk, struggling to reach the door._

_My screams pierce the air as I run through the flames to get to the door. _

"_Please be open, please be open," I beg aloud, worrying myself to death. I shove myself against the door few times to get it unstuck. When it opens I crawl out of the room smoke stinging my eyes and ruining my ability to breathe properly._

Now I have to volunteer, otherwise they'll find out it was me. They don't take lightly to losing their precious peacekeepers. I don't want to die but it would be better than what they would do to me.

"Xenia, time to get ready for the reaping," Perl whispers as I sit upside down on my bed fiddling with the piece of equipment in my hands.

"Mmmmm, Kay," I respond distractedly. Perl hands me the faded blue dress shirt, the black skirt and the boots which make up my reaping outfit. I can't help but think about my family's fate, my father dying of an unknown illness and my mother's comatose condition. I sigh and dress preparing to walk to the town square for the reaping.

District 3: Kaiden Mitchells

"Shut up Drenin!" I scream at the boy in the bed next to mine who is constantly blabbering about everything. I mean seriously we don't even have to be up yet.

"You're such a spoil sport Kaidy," he sulked. I hated it when people called me Kaidy, it was Kaiden or occasionally Kaid.

"Don't call me Kaidy!" I growl. That's what I hated about living in the orphanage, so many annoying brats. Lilith comes in and wakes everyone telling them that breakfast is ready and we need to get ready for the reaping.

My parents died nine years ago, on my fifth birthday, we'd never been rich and our house was just a wooden shack. Me and my older brother Damien were at school during the fire and could see the smoke from school.

I remember a cheerful walk home with my grave fifteen year old brother. They didn't stand a chance. They were up on the second story, my mother was tending to my sick father and when they smelt the smoke it was surrounding them.

My brother and I never spoke again, we absolutely hated each other. He was a very successful business man and was quite rich.

"Kaiden Mitchells! I told you to get up for the fifth time!" Lilith yells as I zone out.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry Lilith," I mutter and follow the other kids out into the Mess Hall. Everybody is a bit on edge today you can feel the tension in the air so when one of the older kids yells out.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Nobody objects, they probably think it will help us deal with it. I grumpily go and sit in the corner while everyone enjoys the food fight, I'd rather eat my food then waist it on a pathetic food fight. The owner of the orphanage is one scary guy, the main reason I'm trying to get a job in the factories.

"What is going on in here?!" He bellows everyone sits down and avoids his gaze. "Who is responsible for this?!"

"Troie Matters!" A little kid squeaks knowing it's probably better than the alternative of nobody telling.

"Troie Matters, come with me!" A tough looking seventeen year old kid stands up and glares at the crowd trying to single out the kid. I stand up and roll my eyes heading towards the door to put on my reaping outfit. I got a package in the mail a few weeks ago, it was one of my brothers old suits, I wanted to burn it but Lilith told me to use it for the reaping. It's much too big for me but I'd rather have this than have some of the orphanages clothes.

District 3: Xenia Castillo

I'm drenched in sweat by the time the reaping has begun more from nerves than the heat. My heart is pounding in my chest as Quill walks up the steps in a bright blue suit. I feel myself hyperventilating as his long slender hands reach into the glass bowl. All I can hear is my heartbeat roaring in my ears.

"I volunteer!" I squeak nervously a gasp overcomes the crowd and the eighteen year old on stage breaks down in tears and trips down the stairs.

"Thank you," she whispers and hugs me a shock over comes me and I give her a little smile "you'll do well."

District 3: Kaiden Mitchells

That girl volunteers for some reason, idiot. She's definitely not career material and will probably be a bloodbath. He is such a boring person, Quill, all he does is talk. I can't stand it, I feel like punching him in his face.

"Kaiden Mitchells," he calls. My breath hitches in my throat, did he just call _my _name? I don't know what to do, I just shut down.

"Kaiden!" He yells in his high pitched voice.

"Come on Kaidy, don't be a chicken!" Wyatt Drenin, I will kill you when I come back. I toughen up and walk towards the stage but some kid from the orphanage sticks her foot out and trips me up. Great, I've just embarrassed myself on live T.V.

"Shake hands!" He says in a dangerously low whisper. She gives me a mischievous smile as she sticks her hand out.


End file.
